neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Breland
Breland is one of the Five Nations of central Khorvaire. It lies in the southwest of the continent, enjoying one of the largest areas of the nations and territories. Breland is a mix of open farmland, woodland, and sprawling metropolises, the largest and most famous of which is Sharn. The Lightning Rail originates out of Sharn and from there travels across Breland and out to the other nations of Khorvaire, while House Orien roadways branch out to more remote locations among the countryside. Geography Breland occupies a large swath of land nestled between Zilargo to the east and Droaam to the west while sharing its northern border with the Eldeen Reaches and Aundair, and even touches Darguun and The Mournland in its far eastern area. The Straits of Shargon stab into Breland with the Dagger River, while the Graywall Mountains in the west prevent monstrous invasions from Droaam. Other geographic boundaries are Lake Brey, Silver Lake, Lake Galifar and the Blackcap Mountainsto the north, and the Howling Peaks and the King's Forest to the east. Society Brelish people are often busy and are on the move, especially in Wroat. Breland is known for their industrial prowess. They are widely acknowledged the most technologically advanced nation in Khorvaire. Innovation has paved plenty of roads for the brelish people. There are plenty of business opportunities here. Even the most uneducated brelish would at least know how run a shop, they are very wise with money and investments. As for the better ones, they know opportunity where it's there. Loansharks, lawyers, insurance companies are found everywhere in Breland. For the less fortunate, the working class people are focused on working hard. Timing in and timing out, they have strict schedules and are often serious about their jobs. Not everyone can afford brelish tax after all. They are not completely unhappy, since they are aware they are likely the fastest expanding and advancing nation throughout Eberron. Culture The passion of the brelish people are poured into business and technology. Breland is considered as the political powerhouse of Khorvaire, as many nations are in debt from them. Unfortunately, this may have turned around after Wroat was destroyed during the Yannashur's Uprising. Even if that's the case, Breland recovered fast. Breland's main trade is technology and weaponry, the latest magical inventions starts here. It is mostly thanks to House Cannith as to why they've advanced so much compared to the other nations. The people are aware of this and makes the most of out of it. It's all about science and magic. Religion There are many people who are indifferent with religion in Breland. There are churches of the Silver Flame and the Sovereign Hosts, there are even some individuals who worship the Dark Six in Sharn. But the majority aren't too devoted with their religious belief. In the end, it is the political figures and the High King that the brelish answer to. History Pre-Galifar Distance allowed Breland to develop in ways that were distinctly different from the other human nations. While each of the human settlements that eventually became the Five Nations took root in the rich land surrounding the Scions Sound, the ancestors of the Brelish nation felt confined along the shore of the Brey River. The original settlement, built near where Aruldusk stands today, was quickly abandoned and its people moved south, following the river until they found a site that pleased them. Distance allowed Breland to develop in ways that were distinctly different from the other human nations. While each of the human settlements that eventually became the Five Nations took root in the rich land surrounding the Scions Sound, the ancestors of the Brelish nation felt confined along the shore of the Brey River. The original settlement, built near where Aruldusk stands today, was quickly abandoned and its people moved south, following the river until they found a site that pleased them. During this time, Breggor Firstking had established the nation of Wroat some 500 north along the Dagger River. Malleon, a powerful lieutenant was settled south. The two settlements quickly came into conflict. Breggor wanted the land for himself. Breggor ordered his wizards to destroy the place and Shaarat fell which became Sharn. When the War of the Mark took place, the aberrant mark forces took refuge in Sharn. Rather than fall before the onslaught of the pure dragonmarked houses, the leaders of the aberrant mark forces destroyed themselves and their followers in a display of arcane power that left Sharn into ruins. The city was abandoned for more than five hundred years after that. Galifar I, king of the newly united kingdom came and orderd Sharn to be rebuilt under Breland's name. Last War Breland weathered the storm of the Last War amazingly well. The size of the nation, the strength and determination of its people, and its abundance of resource gave the nation the ability to carry on when others fell back. They were independent during this time. Breland did not gain any new alliance at the time, but their relationship with Zilargo strengthened. The central and southern regions of the nation saw little if any direct conflict over the century of battle, but no one in Breland made it through without losing a friend or loved one to the war effort. While the farms north of Wroat and Galethspyre never suffered the indignity of invasion, it was the sons and daughters of the farmers who went off to fi ght for Brelish honor and glory. They fought at the borderlands, repelling invaders, and they fought across the borders, taking the battle to whatever nation was considered an enemy that season. Today, the borderlands of Breland remain strong and on the alert, even as reconstruction takes place to repair the ravages of battle. Yannashur's Uprising Breland was a powerful force to reckon with and the Yannashur acknowledged this. Their arcane machineries and weaponry were constantly used in the front lines. Breland continously assisted Zilargo defend their border. The late king of Wroat was assassinated by the Dark Lanterns, under the command of Breland's High King in the game Sins of the Fathers. King Oliver then took the throne and ordered to look into Sharn and the High King. In the game The Traveler, it was unsurprising the deity with the same name was present. He was controlling the High King and was turning Breland into his army against the Yannashur. The party managed to convince him that they'll take the battle in their own hands. A month later, Wroat fell after Aundair and Thrane were given the false information that a lightning rail was turned into a weapon of mass destruction. The decoy was effect since Kaiser himself managed to take Wroat and acquire the godshard in the eldritch machine found underneath of Wroat. Not long after, both nations marched for Wroat and retake their capital city but it was left in utter distraction. Head of the House Cannith, Merrix d'Cannith is currently acting as the ruler of Wroat while they are reconstructing it. Dragonmark Houses Nearly all dragonmark houses are present in Breland, but House Cannith '''is the most influential dragonmark house in it. The city is greatly advanced in magical technology because of them. '''House Deneith is welcomed here since many business men and women require protection from possible rivals or intruders. House Jorassco is also based here. The best hospitals are located in Breland because of this. What divine magic can't do, they'll figure out. Power Groups * Brelish Nobles * The Brelish Parliament * The King's Citadel Notable Characters * High King Korr ir'Wyrnarn * King Oliver Sinclair * Cara * Pierre House Cannith * Merrix d'Cannith * Emil d'Cannith Locations ✪ - Capital | ✸ - City | ⦾ - Town | ◘ - Village | ≛ - Keep | ◬ - Ruins | ▥ - Site References = Art by --- = = Eberron Five Nations = = Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron =